Two days
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió desde la noche en que Makoto y Kotonoha se reconciliaron hasta el día siguiente en que Sekai lo mató? ¿Qué pensó Kotonoha al hallar a Makoto muerto? ¿Cuándo decidió matar a Sekai con un cuchillo? ¿Qué ocurrió con el resto de los personajes?
1. Beso y consecuencia

La puerta se cerró de golpe y pronto escucharon a Sekai alejarse. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo el beso que en ese instante sucedía. Era un gran alivio para la chica haber hablado con sinceridad con su ex mejor amiga y que su novio le apoyase. Le hacía sentirse querida, protegida, amada…

Porque, finalmente, debía de agradecerle a Sekai. Fue ella quien le convenció para que se acercara a Makoto, quien le dio ánimos cuando no se atrevió, quien los reunió para que pudieran conocerse mejor. A pesar de todo… fue ella quien hizo posible lo anterior…

Temía tanto que ese momento se rompiera, que fuese un sueño y despertase, para enfrentarse a la realidad y que Makoto y Sekai fuesen novios. Pero la calidez del cuerpo del chico le decía que no, que no soñaba, que por fin lo que anhelaba se cumplía. Podía llamarle "novio" cuantas veces lo deseara y sabía que él le nombraría por igual.

Sus cuerpos se separaron por la falta de aire. A pesar de que ahora tenía el valor para hacer cosas que nunca antes creyó posibles, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un débil carmín y bajó la mirada. El joven que estaba frente a ella sonrió sinceramente.

Hacía mucho que no descubría felicidad verdadera por estar con una chica. Hacía mucho que un beso había dejado de ser importante. Hacía mucho que olvidó que con simples palabras, miradas y roces de la mano se podía estar seguro de que la otra persona era la más importante para sí mismo. Kotonoha le había enseñado todo eso y ahora, nuevamente su corazón latía por y para ella.

-Kotonoha… –murmuró suavemente, mirándola enternecido.

-Ne, Makoto-kun… esto significa que… Sekai ya no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? –le preguntó un poco dudosa, jugando con sus dedos.

-Nada –corroboró-. La única chica a la que quiero es a ti.

-Te creo…

La cabeza de ella se recargó en su pecho, el chico le abrazó por la cintura y permanecieron así unos segundos, sin decir palabra alguna. Era agradable el poder volver al inicio. La olla puesta en la lumbre silbó, comunicándoles que el agua estaba caliente. Kotonoha fue la que se soltó y dirigió a la cocina, en donde le apagó a la estufa. Sin embargo, al dirigir la mirada hacia un costado no pudo evitar notar que en la basura había una cena para dos. De pronto, alguien le abrazó por la espalda y sintió el aliento de esa persona en su cuello cuando se recargó en su hombro derecho

-Kotonoha… –murmuró en su oído.

-Makoto-kun… esta noche… ¿planeabas pasarla con ella?

La pregunta desconcertó al muchacho, quien no replicó nada. La chica sintió una presión en el pecho al notar el silencio y se reclamó mentalmente el haberle cuestionado. Sabía que por ese carácter le había perdido. Sabía que fue su actitud lo que le arrojó a los brazos de Sekai.

-Kotonoha… yo…

-Está bien, Makoto-kun… Ahora estás conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa.

-Kotonoha… –murmuró, dándole media vuelta-. Mañana comeremos juntos, como antes, almorzaremos en la azotea.

-Sí. Makoto-kun… me haces muy feliz. Quisiera poder hacerte feliz también.

La frase, dicha suavemente por ella, le extrañó. Si no la conociera… creería que… Sin embargo, notó cómo la chica tomaba con ambas manos una de las suyas y la colocaba suavemente en su pecho, desviando la mirada sonrojada. Él se quedó perplejo ante esto, sin poder reaccionar. Pesadamente tragó saliva.

-Ko… Kotonoha…

-Makoto-kun… –murmuró sonrojada-. Vayamos a tu cuarto.

-¿Eh? –se extrañó.

-Quiero ser una buena novia. Quiero poder hacerte feliz y que… te sientas orgulloso de mí. Quiero que me llames "tu novia" sin que te avergüences por ello.

-Ko… Kotonoha…

El chico la abrazó, notando que ella estaba dispuesta a todo sólo para complacerle. Su egoísmo le había nublado el juicio. Él había elegido a Sekai sobre Kotonoha, sobre la dulce Kotonoha que a pesar de todo nunca había dejado de amarlo. La Kotonoha que siempre creyó en sus palabras. La Kotonoha que le perdonó todas sus mentiras y traiciones.

-Kotonoha… en verdad… lo siento…

La chica sonrió, sin que él se diera cuenta porque aún le sostenía. Ella se recargó en él y correspondió al abrazo. Se separaron lo suficiente para besarse de nuevo, uniendo sus labios, degustando la boca del otro. Ella permitió que la mano de él comenzara a explorar su anatomía, bajando por su vientre. La ropa en ese momento le estorbaba, le impedía llegar a más.

-Si quieres… puedes tocarlas… –murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Hmp… –asintió él.

Suavemente deshizo el moño rojo de la escuela. Entonces tuvo más libertad, deslizó la mano dentro de su blusa y acarició su seno derecho por sobre el brasier. Sintió cómo se tensó, no acostumbrada a esas caricias. La mano de Makoto estaba cálida y, sin poderlo evitar, sintió su parte baja humedecerse. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir un gemido.

-Ma… Makoto… kun…

Él se detuvo y besó suavemente su frente, confundiéndola. Tomó su mano, entrelazándola con la suya y, con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera. La quería y a pesar de que sabía que era muy diferente a Sekai y que todo el conflicto con ella fue precisamente por su ego, no podía evitar querer llevarla a su cuarto. La poca caballerosidad en él le indicaba que no era correcto hacerlo en la cocina.

Entraron a la habitación lentamente, sin prender la luz cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la besó de nuevo. Devoró sus labios tiernamente y luego con pasión, acorralándola contra la pared. La detuvo de las muñecas, impidiéndole moverse. Juntó su cuerpo al de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas, ella no reclamó nada, dejándose conducir por él.

-Makoto-kun… –le llamó apenas se separaron sus bocas-. Tus… padres…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar el nerviosismo de su acompañante.

-No podemos ir a tu casa, allí está tu hermana –justificó.

-Hai…

-Kotonoha… entiende que… si no me detienes ahora… yo no lo haré después…

Como respuesta, ella le volvió a besar.


	2. En el cuarto

-Ma… Makoto… kun…

Las palabras salían entrecortadas de los labios de ella. No podía evitarlo, simplemente el placer era tan grande que le impedía a su cerebro pensar, razonar. Estaba de pie, contra la pared, con el chico al que amaba impidiéndole moverse. Aunque tuviese la posibilidad de hacerlo no lo haría, era demasiado placentero para detenerlo.

Podía sentir el calor en la habitación, o mejor dicho, el calor de los cuerpos. Al principio temió que los padres de él llegasen, pero luego le había comunicado que nadie los interrumpiría.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas daba entender que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que alguien le acariciase como él lo hacía en esos momentos. Las manos de él habían desabotonado la blusa escolar, metiéndose debajo de la ropa y comenzando a masajear el seno derecho con una, mientras que la otra se entretenía acariciando su espalda. Sus labios depositaban besos lascivos en el cuello de la chica que sabía estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. La entrepierna le quemaba, la ropa le reprimía.

-Ne, Makoto-kun… ¿te duele? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Hmp? –masculló, sin entenderle del todo.

-Quiero decir… quieres que… ¿quieres que te ayude? –inquirió sonrojada.

Antes de que pudiese comprender a qué se refería sintió cómo la pequeña y delicada mano de ella se posicionaba sobre el pantalón, rozando su miembro. Le miró confundido, sonrojándose por el simple tacto, algo que las demás jamás habían podido lograr en él.

-Makoto-kun… déjame devolverte el placer…

Ella miró hacia abajo, centrando su atención en su trabajo. Hábilmente desabrochó el único botón y bajó el cierre, liberando la masculinidad del chico. Notó el buen tamaño que tenía y comenzó a acariciarle, excitándolo. Él se sorprendió por ello, ¿quién diría que tuviese tanta experiencia?

Con ambas manos se apoyó en la pared, aprisionando a su amante, se dejó llevar por el placer que en ese momento le otorgaba. Makoto desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, empezando a soltar pequeños gemidos roncos.

-Ko… Kotonoha… –murmuró entrecortadamente- Frótalo… acarícialo…

Ella le miró al rostro, sin hallar sus ojos y simplemente sonrió por la petición, acarició su sexo caliente con suavidad, para luego aumentar la velocidad. Lo primero que notó él fue que era demasiado para su cuerpo. Sólo un poco más y la llevaría hasta la cama, quería penetrarla pronto. Entonces supo que hacerlo con Kotonoha sería mejor que cualquier otra vez.

-No puedo… contenerme… –dijo entre gemidos.

Rápidamente la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola. La jaló hasta su cuerpo, pegando sus cuerpos, comenzó a frotarse contra la intimidad de ella, tratando de calmar su necesidad con ello. Kotonoha no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejó conducir por él. El chico la aventó contra la cama, colocándose encima de ella. Sin recargar todo su cuerpo, besó sus labios con desesperación, empezando una batalla dentro de su boca.

Por su parte, ella disfrutaba cada caricia proporcionada. Sintió cómo la mano derecha de él levantaba la corta falda y luego bajaba lentamente por su muslo, recorriendo su perfecta figura, aprovechando el quitarle la calceta. Cuando acabó con ello, su otra mano hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

-Flexiónate… –ordenó.

Ella no entendía a qué se refería y, al comprobar esto, él simplemente separó sus piernas, colocándose en medio. Sus dedos se dirigieron al saco, desabotonándolo y quitándolo de inmediato. Con desesperación se deshizo de la blusa, aventándola lejos. Se separó lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa, ya que desde minutos atrás su sudadero se encontraba en el piso.

Kotonoha contempló el perfecto torso desnudo que tenía su novio, el deseo se apoderó de ella. Con rapidez bajó el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Él sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho al ver cómo la chica bajo él admiraba el tamaño de su miembro erecto, mojándose los labios lentamente.

Volvió a besarle, ella correspondió enredando sus dedos en el cabello del azabache. No pudo evitar gemir cuando él acarició su intimidad sobre la delgada tela de la ropa interior; podía sentir que estaba húmeda, apenándose por ello. Mientras lo hacía se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su ropa. Las manos de él bajaron con lentitud lo único que le estorbaba en esos momentos: la tanga de la chica.

La deslizó suavemente por sus perfectos muslos y pernas, deleitándose con la visión, notó su sonrojo en el rostro y cómo cerraba los ojos, apenada por lo que en ese momento pasaba.

De pronto el ritmo cambió; Makoto había sido suave con ella, había ido lento, pero su cuerpo le demandaba que la penetrara rápido; deseaba hacerlo salvajemente. Rápidamente giró a la chica, acostándola boca abajo y sorprendiéndola con el hecho.

-Ma… Makoto… kun… –murmuró confundida al darse cuenta de la situación

No respondió nada, simplemente la colocó en cuatro y con ambas manos aprisionó sus pechos, lastimándola con ello. Levantó la falda que aún usaba, colocando su miembro en su ano, estaba excitado y quería hacerlo de esa manera con ella.

Sin rendir explicaciones, sin pedir permiso la penetró de un solo golpe, haciendo que soltara un grito. No hizo caso de ello y comenzó con violentas embestidas, provocando que la cama subiera y bajara de acuerdo a su ritmo.

-Makoto… kun… _yamete_… o… _onegai_…

Las súplicas de ella no fueron escuchadas, ya se encargaría de brindarle placer en unos instantes, simplemente quería saciarse de momento. Sintió cómo lentamente se iba relajando, dejándose llevar por la reacción de su cuerpo, demasiado placentera.

-_Dame_… _dame_… –gimió.

Salió de ella lentamente, cansándola por las embestidas. Desabrochó el sostén y la falda, aventándolos lejos. Kotonoha se dio media vuelta, jadeando completamente desnuda ante él. Contempló la perfección de sus senos y se inclinó para besarlos. En respuesta ella arqueó su cuerpo. Makoto mordió el pezón, haciendo que gimiera su nombre, con la lengua recorrió una y otra vez la perfecta forma del mismo, mientras que su mano se dirigía a su intimidad, tocándola.

La primera reacción de ella fue cerrar las piernas, lo que le molestó. Bruscamente las separó y dirigió su mano de nuevo a ese sitio, masajeándolo suavemente, esperando poder tranquilizarla con ello. Notó que nuevamente se relajaba y besó sus labios para poder penetrarla sin que se resistiera. Con la mano libre tomó una de las de ella hasta su miembro, tocándolo.

Ella entendió, así que comenzó a acariciarlo de la misma manera que antes, provocando que él soltara un gemido ronco, murmurando su nombre. Necesitaba de más, así que introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, sorprendiéndola. Metió otro, comprobando que estaba estrecha; sería placentero para él, pero muy doloroso para ella.

Cuando sintió que no podría contenerse más le detuvo y dejó de besarle, la miró a los ojos y con ello le indicó que era el momento. Colocó la punta de su pene en la vagina cálida de ella y penetró suavemente, amoldando sus cuerpos. Notó que ella cerró los ojos por el dolor, así que decidió masajear sus pechos, excitándola con ello. Comprendió que debía terminar, entrando de golpe, esperando que le doliera menos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Makoto-kun! –gritó por el dolor- Du… Duele…

Besó sus labios, tratando de darle confianza.

-Ko… Koto… Kotonoha…

Comenzó con las embestidas a un ritmo acompasado, incrementando la velocidad. El cuerpo bajo él temblaba y sintió cómo ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, no acostumbrada al goce que le proporcionaba. La cama comenzó a subir y bajar, tomando el mismo ritmo que él.

-Ma… Ma… ¡Makoto-kun! ¡Ahhh! ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto!

Le encantaba escucharla gemir su nombre, llamándolo, sabiendo que era suya y de nadie más. Notó que había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ver su frágil cuerpo sudoroso debajo de él le excitaba, hacía que durara más dentro de ella.

-Ko… Kotonoha… Kotonoha… Hmp…

Notó que estaba llegando a la cima, alcanzando el orgasmo, sentía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, quería volver a escucharla gemir, pero ella se había callado desde hace unos instantes, así que simplemente mordió su pezón izquierdo, logrando estremecerla.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Makoto-kun! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue! ¡Makoto!

Le gustaba; los gemidos de ella comenzaron a inundar la habitación, esparciéndose. Sintió cuando enredó sus piernas a las caderas de él, tratando de que la penetración fuera más profunda, si acaso era posible. Recargó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Colocó ambas manos en su cintura y luego, pervertidamente acarició sus nalgas con la mano derecha, introduciendo un dedo en su ano, escuchando cómo gemía de nuevo, por placer, por deseo, por lujuria.

No sólo la chica, él también estaba en el Séptimo Cielo, sabiendo que podría tomarla cuantas veces quisiera y que ella no se opondría. Kotonoha quería devolverle el placer, pero no sabía cómo, fue entonces cuando vio su lóbulo izquierdo y le besó suavemente, para luego comenzar a lamerlo de manera erótica.

-Ko… Kotonoha… sigue… ahhh…

Obedeció a su súplica, sabiendo que pronto llegarían al nivel más alto de placer y fue entonces cuando sintió la semilla de él regarse dentro de la calidez de su feminidad. Las embestidas subieron de intensidad, tan rápidas y violentas eran que creía que se partiría en dos, así que se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

Finalmente él cayó exhausto a su lado, uniendo sus cuerpos sudorosos. El calor en sus cuerpos seguía presente y, dulcemente, en contradicción a lo anterior, besó sus labios, degustándolos.

-Quédate esta noche –pidió recostado sobre sus pechos.

-No… no puedo, Makoto-kun… Kokoro hará preguntas… –se excusó sonrojada.

-Eres mi novia, no tiene nada de malo que lo hagamos –trató de explicar, molestándole que ella no se quedara-. Además, puedo darte más placer.

Dirigió su mano hasta su sexo y lo masajeó describiendo círculos, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre otra vez.

-Ma… Makoto… kun… ¡Ahhh! Co… Conozco un doctor… –logró articular entre jadeos.

-¿Un doctor? –preguntó confundido, deteniéndose.

-Sí, Sekai podría… ir a verlo… él hará que… la carga sea menos… –explicó, mirándole fijamente.

-Ya veo –sonrió de medio lado-. Le diré mañana. Kotonoha, tú lo arreglas todo. Antes, con admirarte de lejos era feliz, nunca creí que podría… tenerte…

La palabra, dicha sensualmente por él le hizo que recordara lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, sonrojándola, pero haciéndola sentir contenta. Minutos después ella se vestía luego de llamar a su chofer para que fuera a recogerla. Él salió a despedirla.


	3. Sesiones de entrenamiento

No era su culpa, definitivamente no. En su mente aún estaban clavados los ojos de Setsuna, mirándole inquisitoriamente, clavándose en su cuerpo de una manera dolorosa. No había planeado enamorarse de Makoto, las cosas simplemente se habían dado de una u otra forma. Es verdad que utilizó a Kotonoha para acercarse a él y también que, en el sorteo de los compañeros de banco le había pedido a Setsuna que intercambiaran, ya que su amiga había sido originalmente la afortunada que se sentaría a su lado, pero… ¡Makoto tenía también parte de culpa!

**FLASH BACK**

Sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, aprisionándolos, degustándolos. Era tan adictivo, no podía detenerse ni quería hacerlo, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y su temperatura corporal elevada. Se separaron por la falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos.

–¿Está bien así? –preguntó.

–A-Aaa… sí… –murmuró, sin perder el contacto visual.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que debían regresar a clases, después de todo, no sería agradable que los descubrieran en la azotea mientras se besaban de esa manera aprovechando que Kotonoha no había podido ir ese día a almorzar con ellos. Sekai se arregló la ropa y acomodó los cabellos con la mano, tratando de esconder lo que había estado haciendo.

–¿Has podido? –le preguntó mientras se acomodaba la falda.

–Aún no me deja… –se sinceró– Realmente quiero tocarla.

–Eso es porque eres muy brusco con ella –le riñó–. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de nuestras sesiones?

–Necesito practicar más… –le dijo quedamente.

–Q-Quizás… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

Él fue hasta su lado, tomándola de la cintura al tiempo que le abrazaba, ella sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones ante la repentina cercanía, le escuchó susurrar en su oído.

–Sekai… necesito practicar más…

–¿T-Te parece bien en mi casa esta tarde? –ofreció sonrojada.

Él simplemente asintió, se separaron y regresaron al salón de clases. Sekai sabía que ese día su madre trabajaría hasta tarde, por lo cual invitó a Makoto apenas terminaran las clases, tomaron el tren juntos sin mirarse a los ojos en todo el camino, finalmente entraron en el apartamento de la chica y se sentaron en la sala en silencio. Transcurrieron unos minutos sin que ninguno le dijera nada al otro.

–Bien, ¿empezamos? –preguntó la chica, hablando al fin.

Makoto asintió, sonrojándose ante las palabras, pese a salir con Kotonoha todavía él y Sekai tenían "sesiones de entrenamiento", al principio la joven se había negado, sobre todo después de haberles escuchado planeando ir a la piscina, pero luego de un tiempo pudo convencerla de "prepararle adecuadamente" para el tiempo en que estaba a solas con su novia.

–Primero… de-deberías acercarte a mí… –le dijo con la vista gacha.

Él obedeció lo que le decía, eliminando la distancia existente entre ambos.

–Y… deberías abrazarme suavemente, como la otra vez…

–¿Así? –preguntó mientras le atraía hacia él.

–¡Ey, no tan cerca! –se quejó, empujándole– Ya te he dicho varias veces que sólo son prácticas, ¿comprendes?

–Sí –asintió débilmente.

–Ahora, tómame de la cintura… –le dijo en un susurro.

Makoto lo hizo, ocasionando que el sonrojo de Sekai fuera aún más notorio, ella desvió la mirada apenada.

–Bésame lentamente en los labios y… luego… el cuello… –pidió.

El chico se acercó lentamente, ella quería recordarle que todo era falso, que no lo hiciera en serio pero cuando iba a hacerlo su boca ya había sido callada, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que en la azotea de la escuela pese a decirle hace sólo unos instantes que lo hiciera lentamente, por su parte, Makoto correspondió a la demanda de la chica. Se separaron ante la demanda de sus pulmones, contemplándose a los ojos, notando el sonrojo y la respiración agitada del otro, Makoto volvió a besarle y luego rompió el contacto para dirigirse a su cuello, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño gemido y apretara con fuerza la chaqueta de su uniforme al sentir cómo su lengua comenzaba a recorrerle tortuosamente.

–Ya… ya puedes… intentar tocarlas… –le avisó entrecortadamente.

–¿Segura? –preguntó quedamente, mirándola.

–Cla-Claro –le informó sin voltear a verle–. Hazlo lento, como te dije… y… suave… muy suavemente.

Makoto asintió y contempló sus pechos, su mano izquierda soltó su cintura y se dirigió hasta el sitio indicado, comenzando a masajear suavemente ante la petición de la chica, quien había cerrado los ojos al sentir simplemente el roce. El azabache le contempló fijamente, quería ver en su rostro si lo estaba haciendo bien, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver cómo intentaba refrenar unos gemidos que deseaba escuchar. Al siguiente momento estaban recostados en el sillón con él encima de su diminuto cuerpo, su mano continuaba acariciándole.

–¿Puedo tocarte? –preguntó en su oído.

–¿Te-Te refieres a… sin ropa? –inquirió sonrojada, abriendo los ojos.

Asintió en silencio.

–S-Sólo por el bien del entrenamiento –avisó.

Se deshizo del moño y le desabotonó el saco, quitándoselo, el chalequito que siempre usaba encima de la blusa le molestó y corrió el mismo destino que la prenda anterior. Desabotonó la blusa blanca y se topó con el brasier, que parecía burlarse de él por ser lo único que le separaba de esos pequeños montecitos que deseaba tocar. Hábilmente lo desabrochó, dejando al descubierto aquello que tanto deseaba acariciar.

–Como te enseñé… no es diferente a hacerlo con ropa… –avisó– Sólo sé más cuidadoso de no apretar muy fuerte…

Makoto volvió a asentir, al parecer las palabras no existían para él en esos momentos. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre uno, notando que cabía a la perfección, sintiendo la calidez de su amante. Le acarició con cuidado, describiendo pequeños círculos, empujando suavemente arriba y abajo.

–¿Así? –preguntó por fin.

–Mmmm… –contestó ella.

Tiró suavemente de su pezón, gimiendo un poco.

–T-Te dije que con cuidado –le riñó.

–Lo-Lo siento… –se disculpó.

–Sé más cuidadoso… –avisó.

–¿Puedo besarlos? –preguntó en un susurro.

–N-No es correcto… –desvió la mirada.

–Quiero hacerlo… –le confesó.

–Sólo hoy…

Besó lentamente su pecho, recorriéndolo con la lengua de una forma lenta, justo como la había indicado. Podía sentir cómo los dedos de ella aprisionaban cada vez más fuerte el saco de su uniforme, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones producidas con apenas un roce. Chupó su pezón como si de un caramelo se tratara, ocasionando esta vez que los gemidos reprimidos por fin salieran, inundando el sitio.

–Ma-Makoto –gimió cuando sintió sobre su cuerpo un pequeño bulto en la entrepierna del chico.


	4. Deseos

–No… –pidió suavemente, intentando apartarlo con ambas manos– No es… correcto…

Makoto le miró confundido unos segundos, realmente no quería que la chica le detuviera; tenía mucho tiempo deseando tocar a Kotonoha, mas su novia siempre se había negado a ello, por eso mismo prefería pasar tiempo con Sekai… sabía que ella no opondría mucha resistencia. Controlándose para no perder su confianza y relación decidió detenerse… aunque eso no significaba que se rendiría.

Y supo que su decisión había sido la correcta cuando, días después, terminó en casa de la adolescente, sabiendo perfectamente que su madre no se encontraba en esos momentos. Comprendía que podía hacer cosas con Sekai que Kotonoha jamás le permitiría, por lo cual no pensó en esos instantes en su novia o en la traición que estaba cometiendo.

Podía sentir cómo temblaba ligeramente la azabache ante cada caricia, cada muestra de afecto; cada vez que su lengua recorría su cuello ella parecía derretirse en sus brazos, entonces se sujetaba a su ropa con fuerza y un gemido escapaba de sus labios, gemido que devoraba de inmediato, sabiendo que le pertenecía sólo a él. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse y pronto la ropa le estorbó, necesitaba deshacerse de la misma sin que ella lo impidiera.

Poco a poco le fue empujando por el pasillo de su apartamento, llevándole cada vez más cerca de su cuarto, lugar que ya había visitado con anterioridad para algunas sesiones de prácticas. Entre cada paso aumentaba las caricias, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, metiéndose hábilmente bajo su ropa.

Le tenía arrinconada contra la pared, besándole con desesperación, con deseo, con lujuría, escuchando cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. La adolescente por instinto abrió un poco más sus piernas, permitiéndole a él posicionarse entre las mismas, adoraba que en esos momentos usara falda, eso le ahorraba muchos problemas.

Sekai gimió con mayor fuerza al sentir sus dedos en sus muslos, acariciándolos mientras subía por los mismos, quiso detenerlo pero su fuerza de voluntad era nula. La mano derecha de Makoto comenzó a estimularla, describiendo pequeños círculos sobre la delgada tela de sus braguitas, sintiendo cómo empezaba a humedecerse.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó en su oído.

–S-Sí… –confesó apenada, sabiendo que era estúpido negar lo que él ya había comprobado.

Apretó suavemente su clítoris, ocasionando que ella se aferrara con mayor fuerza a su camisa y rehuyera el contacto visual mientras algunos gemidos involuntarios se hacían presentes. Sin prisa comenzó a quitarle la diminuta prenda, aventándola al primer sitio que encontró, buscó su mirada y besó en los labios mientras continuaba estimulándola sin adentrarse en ella… aún.

Sus lenguas se enredaron dentro de la boca de ella, comenzando una pequeña batalla mientras los dedos de él provocaban una serie de reacciones en la chica, quien inútilmente trataba de cerrar las piernas ante la atención recibida. Se separaron por la falta de aire, mirándose fijamente… él detuvo su mano.

Sin decirle nada se inclinó, ante la desconfianza de ella, fue entonces cuando le vio enterrar la cabeza bajo su falda y comprendió sus intenciones.

–No… –le dijo– Detente…

–Tú también lo deseas… –contestó.

Se mordió el labio al saber que era verdad. La lengua de Makoto comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su intimidad, degustándola por completo, probándola sin prisa alguna, presionando suavemente cada área que sabía era sensible, lo cual no era difícil sabiendo el sitio donde se encontraba. Sintió el momento en que comenzó a lubricarse y probó sus jugos como si de un mangar se tratara, Sekai enterró los dedos en las hebras de pelo que asomaban por la nuca del adolescente.

–Ma… Makoto… –murmuró suavemente– Mi madre puede venir…

Salió de su intimidad, relamiéndose los labios al haber aún parte de ella en los mismos y entonces le tomó de la mano, conduciéndola al interior de su cuarto. Sekai no opuso resistencia, entrando suavemente. Procedieron a quitarse la ropa sin decir palabra alguna, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras, él la recostó en la cama, quitando las sábanas para meterse bajo ellas.

–Deberíamos continuar… ¿desde donde lo dejamos? –le miró a los ojos, pero ella no dijo nada, completamente sonrojada y a su merced– Lo de antes… era una práctica… para hoy…

–No… déjalo… –intentó negarse pero fue callada con un beso.

Correspondió a su muestra de afecto aun cuando sabía que estaba mal. Makoto recargó más su peso en ella y se posicionó entre sus piernas, su miembro rozando peligrosamente su intimidad.

–No… ahí no… –le avisó, sabiendo que seguía siendo impulsivo en ese aspecto.

Si no lo hacía con cuidado no estaría lo suficientemente mojada para cuando entrara en ella.

–Mi madre va a volver –le avisó.

Le sintió entrar en ella de una sola vez, rompiendo la delgada tela que indicaba su virginidad, gimió ante ello sabiendo que se había entregado por completo a él y apretó con fuerza sus dedos entrelazados en los suyos hasta relajarse.

–Sekai… –murmuró.

–Ahhh… Te dije que pararas…

Y era tonto porque ella no deseaba que lo hiciera, quería desde hace mucho que él le llevara al octavo cielo, pero no deseaba admitirlo en voz alta. Rodeó su pelvis con ambas piernas y comenzó a moverse sugestivamente, indicándole que estaba lista.

No necesitó de más, liberó sus manos y las colocó en su cadera para tener un mejor agarre y control de la situación, le embistió dudoso por primera vez, no sabiendo si lo hacía de la manera correcta, notó una muestra de placer en su rostro, indicándole que iba por buen camino, por lo que repitió la operación, liberando ahora un gemido ahogado. La tercera vez que empujó su pene dentro de ella escuchó su nombre surgir de sus labios.

–Más… rápido… –demandó la joven bajo su cuerpo.

–¿Realmente? –le dijo– Quizá no pueda controlarme –avisó.

–S-Sí… –demandó.

No necesitó de más, ahora no le importaba tener o no su aprobación, elevó ligeramente las caderas de la chica y comenzó con embestidas cada vez más rápidas y violentas, sintiendo gran placer al sentir cómo las paredes de ella apretaban su miembro erecto. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar el cuarto.

–Ahhh… Makoto…

–Sekai…

Necesitaba más. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de ella temblaba ante cada embestida recibida, cómo sus pequeños montecitos se movían de acuerdo a la fuerza con que arremetía en su interior; se deleitó viendo las muecas de placer en su rostro, cómo su boca formaba una pequeña "o" mientras gemía suavemente; notó que enterró las uñas en las sábanas y chilló con fuerza su nombre.

–¡A-Así! –le dijo– ¡Sigue!

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Más duro.

Más…

Más…

¡Más!

Estaba alcanzando el séptimo cielo dentro de la chica, viendo cómo el sudor perlaba su frente, cómo se arqueaba ante cada espasmo producido.

–¡Ahhh… Ma-Makoto!

Y por un instante el recuerdo de Kotonoha volvió… era ella la que estaba bajo su cuerpo, eran sus senos los que se movían frenéticamente ante cada una de sus estocadas, era su voz la que gemía su nombre, era su boca la que se contraía en una mueca deliciosa…

–Ma… Makoto… Makoto-kun… ¡Ahhh, Makoto-kun! ¡Makoto-kun!

Cerró los ojos ante tal visión sin poder sacarla de su mente, era como hacerlo con las dos al mismo tiempo… y no había nada más delicioso que ello. Se corrió pensando en su novia.

Salió de su interior, dejándola exhausta, se acostó a su lado y besó en los labios. Definitivamente deseaba repetirlo.


End file.
